True Colors
by Sangrez
Summary: Serena is a werewolf who is super smart,strong and fast. What happens when Darien and her break up and the scouts kick her out. Will she show them her true colors. Please review with suggestions. Thank You


Serena ran from the temple tears streaming down her face. She didn't have to take their abuse first her boyfriend breaks up with her then her so called friends want to kick her out of the group she was the leader goddamn it HER!. She ran and ran faster than humanly possible the reason for that was that she was a werewolf. She was smarter, faster and stronger than any of them and yet no-one knew that they all thought she was a ditsy, klutzy crybaby. No-one knew the real her and she was ready to show them her true colors.

She finally made it home and ran to her room where her mentor, Luna was sleeping. Luna looked up from her nap to look at her charge and seemed surprised to see the tears streaming down Serena's face. She leapt in front of Serena who was at her desk trying to do her homework.

"Serena what's wrong?" asked Luna

"Darien and I broke up and the scouts kicked me out and tried to take the crystal."Serena stated while whipping away her tears.

"Now why would they do that they are your friends a…"

"Correction former friends" Serena stated cutting Luna off

"Well what are you going to do?" Asked a Curious Luna

"I'm going to show them my true colors and I'm going to show you my true self." Serena said with confidence

"Your true colors, your true self. Serena what is there to show me?" Luna asked

"This" stated Serena before she sat on the floor and began to glow and soft silver color. When the glow vanished sitting in her spot was a silver she-wolf with silver eyes and a black paw print on her right hip with a golden crescent moon in the paw print. She looked at Luna who had a startled expression on her face.

Suddenly Luna said"Well that sure was surprising."

'indeed it was Luna I did not expect you to take it so well and before you ask yes I'm talking to you through telekinesis and I'm smarter than Amy. Stronger than Lita and faster than the wind. My name in this form is Silver.' Serena or rather Silver said

"Why are you telling me this?"Luna asked

'Because you will need to know in future battles as I refuse to wear that ridiculous short skirt anymore. I can give you enough power to change in to a big cat like a cheetah or a panther. That is if you wish it.' Silver said

"You can do that?"Luna once again

'Yes quite easily.' Silver answered

"It would be great if I could help you in battle but what else can you do? Is Artemis also going to get a transformation?"Luna questioned

'Great I will give you the power necessary and to answer your questions I can use my powers as Sailor Moon in this form as well as all of the elements. No, Artemis is not going to get a transformation because he was there with the inner scouts when they kicked me out and said and did nothing' Silver growled

"WHAT!"Luna screeched which caused Silver to wince and bow her head "Sorry" Luna said after she saw Silver wince "But Artemis knows his place I thought we were meant to be." Luna said before she started to cry

'Oh Luna I'm sorry I had to tell you this but he is power hungry. Now stay there so I can give you the power to change.' Silver said before she trotted up and put her nose on Luna's crescent moon which then started to glow soon the glow vanished. Luna started to change until she looked like a full grown cheetah only pure black with a golden crescent moon on her forehead.

"Wow can I change back?" Luna asked

'Yes just concentrate on your smaller form and you shall change back you can also control the elements like I can also you need a name in this form so I can call you that when we are around others like in battle. Hmm… How about Eclipse?' Silver asked

"Yeah I like that!" Luna said then shrunk back into her normal size

'Okay now I'll change back and tomorrow we will meet my pack.' Silver said before she began to glow silver and when the glow vanished Serena stood in the place of Silver. Serena then went and took a shower before coming back into her room to change into a pair of black silk boxers and a dark pink tank top. "Oh, Luna you and I can also change our appearance with a little spell my mother taught me so when you're in Eclipse form I think we should change your appearance so the scouts don't recognize. I'll change my human appearance tomorrow for the same reason. After we meet my pack we should start the search for the Outer scouts I already know where Pluto is but we need to find Uranus, Neptune and Saturn and hope they are still loyal."

"Okay, Serena goodnight we have a busy day tomorrow so we better get a good sleep then we will be well rested to meet you pack and search for the Outer scouts. Oh and thank you for the powers and I'm sorry that your scouts forgot were their loyalties lie." Luna said before she curled up into a ball on one corner of the bed

"Night Luna sleep well." Serena said before climbed into bed and reflected on what all happened today from finding Darien in the arms of another woman to running to the temple for comfort from her 'friends' to finding out her friend were anything but that. To showing Luna her true form and giving Luna power and planning to find the rest of her guards going to going to meet her pack tomorrow. To leaving Sailor Moon and planning to fight in only her wolf form and becoming the princess she really is. Soon enough Serena fell fast asleep.


End file.
